


Walking Travesty

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bad attempt at writing an East Coast character, Gen, Hints of abuse, Jack Hunter is a father, M/M, Not over this headcanon, Pre-Slash, lost in New York, therapy dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh would have been pissed at being woken up at two am if not for the fact it was Lucas and he was lost in the Bronx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Travesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this prompt on tumblr: Imagine Lucas getting lost, since he’s still kinda new to NY, somewhere at night alone and when he calls Josh, because if what Maya says about him is true Josh wouldn’t leave anyone he cares about in danger. (Josh and Lucas are friends). And when Josh, being the gentleman he is, rushes to get there, after making Lucas describe where he is about a hundred times, comes and walks him home.  
> It's close?  
> There was extensive research about subways. I still don't understand how they work. so this is probably screwed up.  
> So Lucas is probably a sophomore in high school during this and I'm gonna say Josh is about the same only in college.

            Josh was going to murder whoever was calling him at two in the morning. He had an exam at noon and he hadn’t studied, but at least he could not fall asleep and drool all over his paper again. Scrambling down from the lofted bed almost had him slamming his head into the wall. The bright light of his phone blinded him, but he was less irritated when he read the name.

            “Hey Josh, I have no idea where I am, or how to get back home and I know it’s late but I’m pretty sure I’m in the Bronx, could you help me, please.”

            If it wasn’t for the fact that Josh had to stumble out of bed to find his phone, he probably would have jumped down and broken his leg. “You have a street?”

            A brief pause followed, with the sound of shoes hitting metal. “I’m across from Yankee Stadium.”

            There was a shout on the other end of the line, faint but still enough to make Josh high tail on putting on pants and a jacket. It took him a second to remember to grab his ID and keys, so he had a way to get back into the apartment.

            Sprinting all the way to the Astro nearly murdered Josh, trying to keep his phone from hanging up, while talking to Lucas. “I’ll be there in a half an hour bro, just, there’s a Mickey D’s on the other side of the road. Stay there until I get there.” And maybe he jumped the tolls, but he barely made it to the train before it left the station. Josh may have paced the entire time, talking to Lucas to make sure his niece’s friend wasn’t kidnapped or jumped.

            Seeing the blond sitting in one of the booths of the McDonalds’ staring out the window with his phone up to his ear. “I’m here, come on. It’s two in the morning and I have an exam today. I’m making you wake me up in the morning.”

            It was a good six minutes before the train southbound showed up. “Why were you out at one in the morning anyway?” It was a question he had to ask, because kids like Lucas weren’t out in New York past midnight, unless they were with their parents.

            “I was going over to Farkle’s. My parents are out of town for the weekend and I can’t stay in the house while they’re gone.” Josh noticed the fact Lucas wasn’t meeting his eyes, rubbing his hands together instead.

            “Well considering the fact it’s going to be three am by the time you get there, you’re coming back to my apartment and you’re going to wake me up before you leave for school. You have an ID on you?” Somehow Josh didn’t expect anyone at the front desk to take well to him bringing a fifteen year old into the building, especially this late at night. Maybe if Jaya was working the front.

 

            Sneaking Lucas in was less difficult than Josh expected, watching as the younger kid leaned against the wall of the elevator, clutching his backpack like he was going to lose it. He somehow doubted that the younger was heading to Minkus’ house. He was on the wrong train for that from what Riley and Maya told him. “Move it Tejas, I’m in 821.”

            They were greeted by a black lab, who instantly went for Lucas. “I didn’t know you had a dog, Matthews.” He was hunched over, scratching the lab’s neck.

            “He belonged to a kid back home, went to Iraq, never came back. Mom and Dad said that I could adopt a dog to bring back to New York since I’m in an apartment. His name’s Ray. Think he was supposed to be a therapy dog. He usually curls up with one of us when the stress gets to us.” Lucas looked up at Josh then back to the dog. “My room’s through the curtain, bathroom’s through the door on the left.” Josh didn’t wait for Lucas, going through the curtains and stripping back down to what he was wearing while he was trying to get to sleep. Moving the mattress to the floor was difficult with only one person, but somehow he managed. When the blond walked into the room, Ray following after him. “You get the honor of sleeping on my bed, considering the fact I’m sure you don’t want to sleep on my roommate’s bed.”


End file.
